children of the seven
by percabeth4ever18
Summary: this is the story of the children of percabeth, frazel, jasper, and caleo. theirs a new prophecy on hand you have to wait and see. Now the shadow hunters need some help with a threat in the shadow world. The shadow hunters and demigods have band together to save both their kind. there's going to be friendship,love, tragedy and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: some characters belong to me and some don't its Rick Riordan.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys im so excited this is my first fanfic. I am going to try to post twice a week if i'm not busy with school or other things. when posting reviews please be nice and feel free to give me ideas. **

**Jane Zhang(16): daughter of frazel, legacy of Mars/Pluto. **

**Veronica Zhang(15):second child of frazel.**

**Nathan Zhang(12): third child of frazel.**

**Natalia Grace(16): daughter of jasper, legacy of Aphrodite/Jupiter.**

**Andy Jackson(14): son of percabeth, legacy of Poseidon/Athena.**

**Ariel Jackson(17): second child of percabeth.**

**Xavier Valdez(16): son of caleo, Legacy of hephaestus.**

**Cecilia Valdez(7): second child of caleo.**

Chapter 1: Jane pov

"Jane" Thats my daddy Zhang calling me, thats what I call him. "Its time to go to training."

"okay" I told my dad. once I got my armor and my sword spatha It was my mom's when she was young, she gave it to me for my 15th birthday when she thought I was ready. Then I walked out of my house to go to training.

Once I got there I saw my friends Natalia, Andy, Ariel, Xavier, and my sister Veronica. " Hey Jane how is it going." said Natalia as I was approaching. "Wonderful" I said back.

"So we are going to have a sleep over at Ariel house tonight, want to come."

" Of course why Wouldn't I."

"Can I come to" ask Xavier.

"No, Its all girls thats why its called a sleep over." says Natalia annoyed. Her and Xavier never like each other, I think its much more than but i'm not sure.

" Fine whatever i will just hang out with andy,right."

" Sure we can play video games and eat a punch of blue junk food." answers Andy then they fist bump.

"Okay campers get into positions." For 2hrs we practice then after it was time for lunch. Instead of going to the pavillion to eat with the rest of the campers I went to the forest to think about my dreams I have been having lately.

Last night I had a dream where I was on a mountain running from something. Well at least thats what I thought cause I heard a couple of growls behind me. Then next thing that happen was terrifying, I tripped over a rock fell over the cliff then i woke up. Usually my dreams don't mean anything but this one seemed like a vision demigods get those sometimes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something come up behind me. I turned around to see who it was but no one was there weird. then someone pop out behind a tree.

It was a boy with brown curly hair, light green eyes he was light skinned he was kind of cute.

"who are you" I ask

"My name is Logan, what about you."

"Jane Zhang"

"Wait are you the daughter of Frank Zhang who used to be a praetor in new rome and was part of a prophecy to defeat ghea."

"Yes, anyways who is your godly parent" I wanted to change the subject I hate when people bring that up.

"I'm a son of Apollo."

"Oh thats cool, can you shoot arrows"

"Yes im pretty good at it want to see."

"sure" He takes off his hat he was wearing it turns into a bow, then he takes out something out of his pocket a coin it turn into a quiver a arrow carrier. He puts the arrow in the notch and he raises his arms to get ready to shoot. It hits a tree a mile away.

I clap "good job."

He bows "thank you, thank you." I laugh and he starts laughing as well. We don't stop until are stomachs hurt.

I check the time and it 3 o'clock "oh crap I should get going my dad is going to get worried he's a little over protective."

"okay well see you later."

**Well I thought that went well, next chapter will be the sleep over. till next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the Percy Jackson series does belong to me.**

**Author note: I hope you like chapter 1 I work hard on it. Anyways swimming season is over so i have more free time. I'm so excited for Magnus Chase And The Gods Of Asgard The Sword Of Summer have anyone notice that Magnus could be Annabeth's cousin.**

chapter 2: Ariel prov

I just finished cleaning my room when the doorbell rang that must be Natalia and Jane. But when I opened the door it was a middle age man there he had some greys hairs he had a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Dad" My dad said behind me.

"Percy" says the man back.

"what are you doing here, this is such a surprise."

"I'm here on business I need to talk to you."

"sure, come to the living room sit Annabeth will make you some tea."

"No that's okay"

"Oh right, so what do you have to say."

"Well I need everyone here."

Once we got everyone in the living room. Poseidon started talking. "I brought you here because there is word on a Olympus that there is a new prophecy and I think its about your children and 6 more legacy."

"So you think it has something to do with rest." my dad asks

"Yes, I believe so."

"What do you mean the rest" I asks a little frustrated.

"He mean's Jane, Veronica, Nathan, Natalia, Xavier, Cecilia, Andy, and you."

"Yes the children of the seven." Poseidon says.

"What are we going to do." Mom asks.

"I'm not sure exactly" My dad says concern.

"Why our children"

"Zeus didn't tell me much, but I would get prepared."

"How are we going to tell everyone else."

"We will have a meeting tonight at our house" My dad answers.

"That sounds like a good idea well I have to go now" Poseidon says."

"Bye" everyone says at the same time.

Then water surrounded Poseidon when the water disappeared he was gone.

"Percy what are we going to do I don't want to send our children and the others on a death quest" Mom starts to sob.

"its okay" as my dad tries to comfort her.

I go to my room because I was a little uncomfortable. So there's this big prophecy with me in it an all my friend to. I'm a little scared because I don't know what's going to happen.

**I know said this chapter was going to be the sleepover but I lied its the next peace.**


	3. the prank

**Author note: Hi guys i'm going to start doing quotes from movies, books, and other thing. All you have to do is guess who said it, where it is from. **

"**I'm in love you, and i'm not in the business of denying myself. The simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you. And I know that love is just a shout into the void. And that oblivion inevitable, and that were all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust. And I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and i am in love with you. **

chapter 3: natalia pov

When I got to Ariel house the kitchen was full of people I saw my parents, Ariel parents, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Frank Zhang and his wife Hazel, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Aunt Thalia, even Clarisse La Rue. Must be a special occasion if they are all here.

"Natalia"

"Aunt Thalia," she has not change at all perks of being a hunter "How is life."

"Its good, we got new girls to be hunters they are all good."

"Okay, well see you later." we wave bye at each other before I go looking for everybody else. I find them in Ariel's room.

"Hi guys what's going on out there."

"They are having a meeting," answers Ariel.

"About what."

"About a new prophecy to do with us."

"Tell us everything you know." She tells us how her grandpa visited to give them a warring. "That explains my dreams" Says Jane. "What do mean," Ariel ask. "Well I been having dreams for a couple of days I didn't know what it meant but now I d," "So now we have another war on our hands excellent" I say.

"Well lets have fun right now, what should we do." Jane says trying to change the subject.

"What about prank the boys" Ariel suggest.

"Yeah what's the plan" I ask.

"I will go get the boys saying that there is a giant worm in the forest and it gots Natalia. Jane you are to transform into a worm and keep the mist so they won't figure out that it you. Natalia you are going to fly down and catch one of the boys so they will be scared. Okay."

"You were always the strategist."

"Thats because i'm a grandchild of Athen."

"Lets get going guys."

So I was waiting in the tree for Ariel and the boys to show up. A few seconds later I heard footsteps and Andy asking "Where is Natalia and Jane," "Were almost there" says ariel.

I give Jane the thumbs up to transform now. She just nods.

**Andy Pov: **

"where is Natalia and Jane"I ask.

"Were almost there." Answers Ariel. She looks more like are parents with dads raven black hair and moms curls with grey-greens eyes, while I look more like my mom with my blond and sea green eyes.

Walking a little bit more finally saw the problem. There was this big worm maybe dragon looking creature.

"Ew, what is that thing" Xavier almost screams.

"Its a lambton dragon" I answer.

"why do you know that." I was about to answer but the lambton was coming towards us. I took out my sword ready to fight. But before I could do anything something swooped down and grabbed me.

after the panic went away I look up to see what grab me. It was Natalia "let go of me" I yell at her.

"As you wish" she drops me in the ocean.

Its so calm underwater I can stay here all day, but I can't because xavier needs me. I swim to top just in time to see everyone standing by the shore.

"Hey guys what happened to the giant snake."

"It was a trick, a really awesome joke" says xavier excited.

"So this was all a game" I say angrily.

"Yeah" says all the girls together.

"Well good job." We all start laughing.

We go back to Xavier house to go play X-box and eat junk food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and mortal instruments characters don't belong to me they belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare. **

**Author Note: Hey guys I know have not wrote in a while sorry about that I decided to change the story up. Shadow hunters and demigods band together enjoy. **

**I want to thank starlit night 67 for giving me good advice.**

**Veronica Pov:**

I wake up to the sound of a conch blowing. With a grunt I get up. Once I'm outside there's a group of people surrounding the big house. I start moving around the crowd to see what's going on.

Once i'm up front I see three people standing there all wearing black with strange looking tattoos on their arms and hands. They are talking to chiron I wonder what it's about... what's going on. someone taps me on my shoulder I do a double take but it's only jane we quickly hug.

"You all are probably wondering why we are here." The man with the blue eyes starts. "We are here because we been having threats against us shadowhunters and a possible threat to you demigods so we are taking some of you to our institute in new york city, we will take good care of you there. So we need some volunteers anyone."

What was a shadowhunter any ways and what does this have with us how can we help them with their troubles. And who is crazy to go a strange place with strange people. I mean i'm been to new york city once and it's full of criminals, crimes, and killings it's not a very safe place.

It's takes a few seconds for everyone to register what the guy with the strange tattoos just said,

"i'll go." Someone says beside me jane.

"No, you can't that's crazy."

"It will be fine little sis I will come back alive ,nothing will happen I promise." and then that was that.

"Excellent, are first volunteer come up stand by my beautiful self." the other guy with golden eyes and hair to go with. The other to shadowhunters rolled their eyes. Wow that guy was so conceited as I could tell from here.

"I will go to" I say raising my hand.

This is so crazy but I don't want to leave my sister. I reluctantly stand by Jane, the crowd is staring at us. I swallowed hard "Well don't just stand there."

"Me I will go me too," "Me too," "Take me also," "Don't leave me," "Me to." The crowd says at end there's about thirty of us.

"Okay meet us here at noon." the fiery hair lady says.

So we arrive at the institute around two. At first it looked like a dump but I looked closer and you see a three story church with its cathedral spike on the roof, the gothic windows, and its white tiles.

"Its beautiful isn't" someone says beside me the same blue eyed guy earlier "It's Alec." He says with his hand out a gesture to shake hands and we do.

"So this is the institute" I so quietly to where no one can hear me.

"If everyone will follow us into the institute we will show you your rooms and get you settled in." We walk inside and automatically surrounded by cold and are footsteps would echo with every footstep. We walk inside an elevator that will take us up to the next floor. With a sudden stop we walk into a long hallway that goes both ways.

"The boys come with me and Jace we will take you to your rooms. And the girls follow clary she will take you to your rooms."and we go our separate ways.

My room has blue walls, a queen bed,dresser, desk, and its own bathroom wow this is going to be very interesting couple of months. I start unpacking i brought five shirts, 3 pairs of pants, one extra pair of shoes, and other things I need.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI guys I lost interest in this story, I will try to start a new story when I have a chance. But for now will resign. Have a good night.**


End file.
